


Ultimate Reincarnate

by gamergirl101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation, original story but twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: I had died, but I was brought back to life in a strange old way. Right now, I am trapped in a killing game with other high school students. With a new identity as the Ultimate Maid, I need to survive the cold despair or die trying.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Why am I in a killing game, where I could die again?!

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction for Kirumi Tojo, 'cause the maid needs some love. And why not have an ordinary girl with glasses get reincarnated as her?
> 
> I don't own Danganronpa or anything else. Enjoy!

I opened my eyes to what looked an infirmary. My eyes winced to get adjusted to the lighting. _Am I... back at school? That can't be_, I thought to myself. _I was shot multiple times. Unless, this is the hospital._

I was about to sit up when I felt someone gently pushing me back in the bed. "Tojo-san, you cannot push yourself. Rest," I heard a calming voice. I looked up to see a young man with long black hair and narrow yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark green military-style uniform with knee-high black boots, a zipper lining the front and two straps over it. The uniform consisted of a white button-up underneath it, a dark green button-up, a red armband around his left arm, a green military regulation cap with some kind of insignia on the top, and a decorative chain dangling from it. He was wearing what appeared to be some kind of silver locket around his neck. In addition, both of his hands were completely covered in bandages.

The male gently brushed my hair, gently shushing. "I won't let you overwork yourself to death. You may be the Ultimate Maid, but you must learn to care for yourself. Do you understand, Kirumi?"

I was confused. I managed to croak, "W..What are you talking about? I'm..not Kirumi." _That couldn't be my name. Is it?_

He went "hmm" as he pulled out what looked like an iPad. He tapped it a few times and showed me an image: a tall, thin young woman with pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that (would) obscured her left eye. Her skin was fairly pale, and her eyes were of a warm green colour. She was wearing a long black apron dress in a pinafore style with a spiderweb motif, four white buttons along the middle of the torso of her dress, and a button that I wasn't sure where it was from (it looked a little fancy and maybe it was important). A white dress was donned underneath her apron dress with a black collar, and a purple tie around her neck. The sleeves of her shirt had elegant frills at the end, which went along with the bubble skirt appearance of her dress. She wore a black headdress with black lace and frills attached to it, with four white pins on it, similar to a maid's attire. She appeared to be wearing black, form-fitting gloves with silver rings attached to the back of her hands. Underneath her dress was a chic-combination of a petticoat with black lace and black tights. She was also wearing grey, high-laced pinwheel shoes, the laces white and wrapped around her ankles and settled into a neat bow at her feet. The woman appeared to be wielding a broom as if she was sweeping/catching the two dishes filled with food and wine glasses. 

The mysterious (creepy, I admit) man pointed to her and her name. It read, "Kirumi Tojo." He looked over to me. "Do you remember now, Kirumi? It is you."

I couldn't understand. I couldn't understand at all. That Kirumi Tojo looked like she could be some supermodel. As for me, I had the appearance of a stereotypical nerd with glasses. I couldn't be HER, right? I couldn't be that pretty.

I shook my head. "No..." The headache I had was starting to get worse. I looked up to him, wanting to sit up at least. He seemed to get the memo and unrestrained me.

I sat up, rubbing my head. I looked at my hands, and saw I was wearing gloves: black, form-fitting gloves with silver rings attached to the back of my hands. I gasped. "W..What is this? Why am I wearing gloves?"

_This...can't be!_ I removed the blanket covering me, and I saw what was wearing. I covered my mouth, shocked. I was wearing the exact outfit of Kirumi Tojo. _Am I cosplaying? Or is this just a dream? If this is a dream, someone wake me up. Please!_

I glanced at the male. "Mirror.... I need a mirror....." He nodded and gave me a mirror from the nightstand. I held it up to my face. My eyes widened: they were no longer dark brown, but a warm green colour. Instead of my usual messy short brown hair, my hair was now pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint. Long bangs obscured my left eye. 

"No...No this can't be...." If this was a dream, I needed to wake up. I closed my eyes and hit my arm against the wall. I winced in pain, breathing heavily. "I...I'm dead. How am I still alive?"

The man was right. I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. But how? Why?


	2. I need to be honest with you. Heels are the devil.

Korekiyo walked beside me to make sure I didn't fall over. To be honest, this was the first time wearing heels. Heels. You know, shoes with heels that most girls love wearing? Well, it was struggling. I was about to fall once again when Korekiyo caught me. My face felt very warm. He got me back up my feet. 

I chuckled nervously. "To be honest, I'm not used to wearing heels."

The black-haired male brought a hand to his chin. "I see, but you will need to learn fast. No one else, but you and me know you are not exactly Kirumi Tojo." Under his breath, I heard him, "I had heard tales of people reincarnated, so this is quite an encounter for me...especially you, the one who was reincarnated." 

_He's right!_ I mentally sighed, looking at myself again._ What if that mastermind finds out about this? They might murder me or force me to murder someone. I can't let that happen!_ "Um...If I am her, I have to do the cooking and cleaning?" I received a nod, making me sweat-drop. I wasn't a perfect cook or cleaner, so I knew this was going to be challenging. On top of that, I must pose as how Kirumi normally acted. From what I've heard from the Ultimate Anthropologist, Kirumi was seen as a self-less devoted young lady who people described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She sounded like that kind of person who could do anything and was mother-like. As for the actual me, I was the silent bookworm who was very humble and shy. I'm not ready for this! I wish it were a dream! 

Korekiyo might be noticing my anxiety because he started to hug me and gently brush my hair. "You can do this. If you wish to survive, you must stay strong. Monokuma and the mastermind will notice."

I felt very warm. _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He's close to me._ I gave a quick nod. "Okay okay! I get it. I-I'll try." 

* * *

Surprisingly, I was a professional in the kitchen. It amazed me. Most of the meals I could make were instant ramen, cereal, toast, simple stuff. To cook a five-star, it was an improvement. If I get out of this killing game alive, I would definitely be able to make a better life with my new skills as Ultimate Maid. 

_Hopefully,....I survive. _


	3. I speak with a talking plush bear. This is getting weird.

The food and drinks were set for the others. I had wondered about the other students as I got the plates and glasses to the rolling tray table. _I had only met Korekiyo, so hopefully the others aren't as bad._

I then entered the cafeteria where it became a battlefield of brouhaha. _I had to open my big fat mental mouth._ I thought I was going to run away to my dorm and stayed locked in for the rest of my life. But, Korekiyo told me I had to remain calm. Just like the REAL Kirumi. _Easy for him to say._

How do I describe the other students? Um...I'll go with unique. Miu was vulgar (and might be the Ultimate Sex Worker), Kokichi was mischievous (he kept calling me his 'Mom'), Angie would talk about this 'Atua' constantly (what religion or cult was she part of?), Tenko hated men with a passion (calling them 'degenerates'). Just to name a few students. At least no one was murdering yet. So far,...

"Gooood morning, students!"

I nearly dropped my tray of empty glasses in the kitchen. No one saw me or hear me. That was very close. I thought I was going to die from shock. 

"Kirumi Tojo, will you kindly join the other students? Those dishes can wait."

"Yeah! We're NOT gonna wait for forever!" Another loud obnoxious voice was heard.

I softly sighed and calming breathed as I was exiting the kitchen. The one who was calling me was...... a bear, but it was different than a regular bear. One half was white and looked innocent. The other half was black and looked demonic. That glowing red eye sent shivers down my spine.

The bear cleared his throat. "Ahem, now that EVERYONE is here,.... it is time to reveal the motive!"

_Motive? Wait,....it is a killing game. Of course, it makes sense for a motive! I hope it won't be painful-._ My thoughts were interrupted again.

"The motive is that no one EATS or DRINKS until someone murders," Monokuma stated. "Hope you enjoy your last meal, 'cause this will be your LAST MEAL."

I wished I could scream in disbelief. My eyes widened. _Is he... for real? Even though I just woken up? Why did I have to open my mind's mouth like that?_ I don't think anyone saw my shaking hands behind my back.


	4. The first death killed me. Why?

It has been yesterday since the motive. Dinner last night was the last thing I had in forever. I was beginning to see why Monokuma brought that up. This was agony! I was becoming more exhausted and having no water to quench my thirst didn't help. I also understood why Korekiyo hounded me (well, her) back at the infirmary. She would work and work until she passed out. Well, I might pass out AGAIN due to this killing game motive. What if I die from either starvation or thirst right here and now? Even though it was killing me, I didn't want to murder just so I could die again. I wouldn't make it. Why do bad things ALWAYS happen to me?

* * *

"Kirumi, are you alright?" 

I looked up from my book to see a dark-haired boy with a cap. I recognized him as Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. He looked as exhausted as I was.

I faintly remembered Korekiyo's warning to not the others know my secret of being reincarnated. I mentally sighed, knowing that. 

I softly yawned as I closed my book. "I am fine. Thank you, Shuichi." Korekiyo told me I needed to maintain my composure, but I felt so nervous being near him. Was my heart pounding hard on my chest? 

Shuichi seemed to get that I was 'well' and was getting a book out from one of the shelves. "We need to find a way out. If we do, then all of us can go home again." 

Home. I wish I could._ I'm not sure if Kirumi EVEN has a family. Do they like her? Does she too? At least, my skills can land into the field automatically._

"Kirumi, can I ask you something?"

I was snapped back to reality. "Yes, Shuichi?"

The dark-haired boy rubbed the back of his head a bit. "You are not going to murder, are you?"

I quickly shook my head. Shuichi looked relieved. Our eyes locked. I felt something from him. Something warm, and I want to get closer to him-.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the speakers. I almost squeaked in alarm.

"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM AT THIS TIME."

I felt like time slowed as the two of us ran to get to the place. Was the school getting colder, or was I afraid?

Why? This has to be a dream.

We saw the others arriving at the scene of the crime. What I saw was horrifying. 

....

....

....

....

Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, was hanging above the stage. Her hat covering her (I believe) dead eyes. 

..

I felt my vision getting dark as I felt light-headed and ill.


End file.
